


Not On A School Night

by Editorofmylife



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editorofmylife/pseuds/Editorofmylife
Summary: Laura Hollis is a high school english teacher who meets a mysterious woman at a bar on a Friday night





	1. Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so any comments or suggestions will be super helpful :)

“I promised that I would try not to give you guys homework over the weekends so this essay will not be due until Wednesday. Sound good?”  
The entire class gave a “yeah Miss H” and Laura was pleased. The final bell of the day rung and the class ran out the door and some students told Laura to have a good weekend. She told them the same and she was soon left in her classroom alone.  
Laura was almost done gathering her stuff together when her friend Laf came running in. “Frosh you HAVE to go out with us tonight Perry is even going” “uhh I don’t know Laf I have a bunch of papers to grade” “you never go out with us though! Just one drink? Please” Laura thought about it and decided it couldn’t hurt to just go for one drink  
One drink was all she had, well one full drink then like five shots. Yep Laura was wasted. She decided that she was going to get another drink and went up to the bar. She tripped and was caught by someone. Laura immediately tried to get away from the person and started to apologize but as soon as she looked at the stranger her mouth went dry. The woman was gorgeous and Laura knew it wasn’t just the alcohol speaking. The woman was dressed in all black with tight black jeans and a see through lace black shirt. The woman cleared her throat making Laura turn red from the embarrassment of being caught staring. “You okay cutie?” again Laura felt the tips of her ears burn “umm yeah sorry about that. Are you okay?” The woman just laughed and waved it off but Laura still felt bad so she asked if she could buy her a drink and the woman accepted.  
They ordered their drinks and sat at the bar together. Laura knew she should get back to her friends but when she looked around she couldn’t find any of them so she decided to enjoy her company. The other woman hadn’t spoken much so Laura decided to start “so what’s your name?” “how original of a question cupcake what are you gonna ask me what my job is next?” The girl smirked but Laura huffed and decided to try again “Turtles or birds?”  
Over the next hour Laura learned all kinds of things about the other woman like the fact that she preferred to read books on philosophy over classic fiction or how she hated every sport she had ever seen. The only thing was Laura still didn’t know her name. Laura introduced herself but the other woman just smiled refused to call her by her name.  
Laura had sobered up enough to know that it was time to go home so she called a cab and told the woman goodbye. When she got into the cab she cursed herself for not giving the other woman her number. She told the cabbie her address and tipped him well. When she got up to her apartment she took off her shoes and flopped down onto her bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
Laura woke up the next morning with a killer headache. She slowly got up and made her way to her bathroom to try and find some aspirin. She swallowed two then tried to find her phone. She found it under her bed but cant for the life of her figure out how it got there. She checked her messages and read a few from Laf and Perry.  
Laf: Hey frosh where’d you go?  
Laf: oh found you. Cute girl you found  
Laf: Get it get it  
Laf: Okay I’ll leave you alone  
Perry: did you make it home safe?

Laura decided to only text Perry back telling her she was safe and at home. When Laura went to put her phone back down on her nightstand she found a note scribbled on her tardis case. At first she just wanted to scrub it off but hen she read it:  
Cutie-  
Thought you deserved more than my name  
Xx  
Carmilla 

Under the note was a phone number. Laura quickly put the number and name into her phone and then double-checked to make sure she wrote it in right. When she was satisfied with the new contact she went into her kitchen and started to clean her phone case. While she was scrubbing her case she thought back to the night before. She thought about the stranger that she now knew was named Carmilla. She decided to text her later that day.  
Laura decided to take a shower and then start grading papers from the week before. She always tried to grade her class assignments quickly because she remembers hating when teachers or Profs would take forever to grade them. After about an hour and a half of reading through summaries of the exact same book she couldn’t stay concentrated anymore. Her mind kept wondering off to the woman from the night before. Laura wanted to know more about her and she realized she had the power to do that. She just needed the courage to do so. She rushed around to find her phone then wrote up a text. Then deleted the text then wrote another one and deleted it again. “ughhhh why is this so hard?” 

Unknown: hey  
Unknown: oh sorry! Its laura  
Unknown: uhh from the bar  
Carmilla: I knew who you were cupcake  
Carmilla: I don’t give my number to just anyone now  
Cupcake: oh good  
Cupcake: So… whats up?  
Carmilla: IDK how about you tell me  
Cupcake: Oh um nothing much just thought I should text you since you gave me your number and everything  
Carmilla: If you don’t want to talk to me then you don’t have to  
Cupcake: Oh no!  
Cupcake: I’m sorry I just gah I’m not good with the words  
Carmilla: not good with the words? You sounded pretty good with them last night cutie  
Cupcake: don’t poke fun  
Cupcake: we okay?  
Carmilla: We were never not okay  
Carmilla: How about I show you how okay we are over dinner?  
Carmilla: That way you can show me how good with the words you really are  
Cupcake: Dinner?  
Carmilla: yeah unless you’d prefer breakfast :p but I was hoping to do this right  
Cupcake: Dinner sounds nice  
Carmilla: I’ll meet you at the diner across from the bar at 7  
Cupcake: Rita’s?  
Carmilla: Yeah that good with you?  
Cupcake: Yep! See you at 7


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carm go on their date? not date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! people actually read it haha I'm stoked

Laura threw her phone to the other side of the couch and squealed to herself. Then she looked up at the clock realizing it was already 2 pm. She decided to get up and make another cup of coffee and get back to grading papers. She got through a stack of ten more before she decided it was time to actually put on real pants and get her day started.  
She changed out of her sweat pants and into a pair of jeans and her favorite purple sweater. Then she turned on her TV to watch an episode of Doctor Who before she started really getting ready for her date? No not date. Just meeting a girl for dinner. A girl she flirted with and wants to keep flirting with. But a girl she met just last night.  
The episode of Doctor Who went by painfully slowly but when it ended Laura got off of the couch in a hurry and started to do her hair. She decided to leave it down but she wanted to curl it a little. Once her hair was tossed and curled to her liking she put on some eyeliner and a touch of lipstick. Not a lot of lipstick but just enough to give her some color.  
She checked the clock again and she still had about fifteen minutes so she grabbed a cute beanie and her boots. Laura hopped on one foot while trying to shove her foot into her shoe. “humph, got it!” she laughed to herself and started walking out the door.  
The diner was only a couple of blocks away and Laura was always up for a walk. When she arrived she felt a little nervous but she didn’t feel like admitting that to anyone- including herself. She looked around and spotted Carmilla in a booth off to the side of the diner. She tucked herself in opposite of her date – not date? –opposite of Carmilla. Yeah that’s it. Just Carmilla. But it wasn’t just Carmilla because nothing about Carmilla is just anything.  
“Hey there cupcake” “hey there yourself” Laura blushed a little as she replied not being used to the flirtatious manner of speaking. Carmilla just smirked at her waiting for her to make even more of a fool of herself if you ask Laura. “So what’s good here?” “really cutie that’s all you’ve got?” “hey I’ve never been here! It was an honest question” Carmilla laughed to herself then looked over the menu. They figured out what they wanted and ordered.  
Over dinner they talked about everything and anything. Laura had never felt conversation come so naturally but with Carmilla everything seemed so easy. They were laughing at old stories and finishing their meals before they even noticed where the time went. Laura checked her watch and noticed that it was already going to be 10.  
The waitress walked by and told the girls “I’m sorry ladies but we are going to start closing for the night soon” “we’ll be out of your hair as soon as we pay” Carmilla replied with a small grin. Laura went to grab her wallet when the waitress came back around but Carmilla waved her hand and shoved a few bills into the book and stood up. Laura tried to protest but all Carmilla said was “don’t worry about it cutie, it’s a date after all right?” She tried to come off as confident but Laura could tell she was nervous about how she would answer. Laura smiled back at her “of course Carm” Laura faltered “um sorry I meant Carmilla” “Carm is fine cutie, if I can call you anything but your name you can surely call me a shortened version of mine” Laura let out a breath she didn’t notice she was holding and smiled again.  
They walked outside of the diner and Laura suddenly felt very awkward “I don’t want to leave but we don’t have anywhere to go” they both laughed and then Carmilla suggested they go to the bar across the street. Laura looks at the bar then back to Carmilla “maybe another night? I still have to do some stuff for work and I need to be able to not hate everything about the world when I wake up in the morning so waking up with a hangover might not be the best choice” Laura felt bad for turning Carmilla down but it was true she still had a stack of papers to finish grading and she had to make her lesson plans for the upcoming week. Carmilla looked disappointed for a second then she gave Laura a small smile “Okay cutie then I guess this is goodbye” Laura laughed at her “text me or something but don’t say bye it sounds like you never want to see me again” “NO! I’m definitely seeing you again but for tonight…” “Have a goodnight Carm” “night cupcake” Laura took a quick breath and gave Carmilla a peck on the cheek and started walking back towards her house.  
Once she got about a block away she started jumping and skipping along. ‘finally’ she thought ‘I found someone worth a second date’ before she knew it she was back in her apartment and getting out of her shoes. She started getting ready for bed when she heard her phone ding  
Carmilla: Hey cutie thought I’d check to make sure you got home safe  
Cupcake: Yep! Safe and sound  
Cupcake: thanks for asking  
Laura quickly changed Carmilla’s name in her phone  
Carm: good! Sleep tight cupcake  
Cupcake: You too Carm I’ll text you tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome and super helpful!  
> Find me on Tumblr at editorofmylife


	3. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura wakes up the next morning, chats with Carm and has dinner with Laf

Laura woke up late the next morning because she stayed up all night going over her date with Carmilla. Yes now she can admit that it was a date and boy was she happy about that!

She moved around her apartment and made herself a cup of coffee and grabbed the stack of ungraded summaries. She put on some music and started to get to work. After about three papers she started to get fidgety. After a few more papers she ended up pacing and grading which soon led to full on dancing and reading. Soon after she forgot about the papers and was just dancing by herself in her apartment. Ding Laura heard her phone go off and she stopped dancing to find it. When she looked at her cell she saw a new text from none other than Carmilla herself. 

Carm: Hey cupcake 

Cupcake: Hey Carm! 

Cupcake: What’s up?

Carm: I was getting bored and thought I’d see what you were doing 

Cupcake: Oh just getting some work done all day 

Laura looked around and thought about how much work she wasn’t getting done because of her impromptu dance party of one

Cupcake: What did you have planned for the day?

Carm: IDK I honestly thought I was going to sleep in longer but I just kinda woke up and I can’t fall back asleep

Cupcake: Carm! Its like 2 in the afternoon how were you planning on sleeping later than 2 in the afternoon?!

Carm: Don’t doubt me cupcake

Carm: anyways what are you doing tonight?

Cupcake: no plans yet why?

Carm: Wanna go out again?

Laura got excited and typed up a reply hoping Carmilla wasn’t just teasing her

Cupcake: Sure!

Carm: okay send me your address and I’ll pick you up around 8?

Cupcake: oh wait! I forgot what day it is

Laura deflated as soon as she realized it was a Sunday

Carm: What’s wrong? Do you have other plans?

Cupcake: No its not that

Cupcake: It’s a school night

Carmilla took a few minutes to text back

Carm: Whoa cupcake

Carm: I know I’m not supposed to ask but how old are you?

Cupcake: Don’t worry lol

Cupcake: I’m a teacher not a student

Carm: haha oh good I was starting to feel awkward about calling you cutie all night

Carm: another night then?

Cupcake: yeah any other night really 

Cupcake: Mondays are hard enough without being out the night before

Carm: Okay well tell me when you’re free and we can work something out

Cupcake: okay carm (:

Carm: okay cutie

Laura sighed as she realized how busy her week was going to be and how small the chance of seeing Carmilla in the next week actually was. She called her friend Laf to come over for dinner and started cooking. Laf and Laura had been having dinner together every Sunday night since the start of the last school year. Laf was the Physics teacher and Laura found it helpful if she knew when the students were going to have tests in Laf’s class so she could make sure to give her students a break that day.

Laf buzzed in about half an hour later and Laura was just about done with the chicken and veggies. She opened the door and set the table before her friend reached her apartment.

“Hey Frosh what’s up?” “you know same old same old” Laf gave Laura a shit eating grin “oh yeah same old same old?” Laura looked at them and hesitated “uhh yeah…. Why?” “oh just thinking about how you entered the bar with us on Friday but you didn’t leave with us” Laura tried to calm the blush that was creeping up her neck “oh yeah huh” she looked anywhere but Laf’s eyes “yeah so where did you go?” “oh I was sitting at the bar then I went home” It wasn’t a lie. “cause Per said she saw you talking to a cute girl” “Perry thought she was cute?” “aha!” Laura deflated a little knowing that she was caught then she waited for Laf to continue “so who’s the girl Laura” “oh just some girl I met at the bar you know how it is” ‘definitely not just some girl’ Laura thought to herself “and did you go home with her?” “what? That’s none of your business and you know it” “so yes?” “again NONE of your business” “totally went home with her. What does she look like” “no Laf I did not go home with her and I don’t know if I want to tell you about Carm anyway” “Carm?” again Laura felt like she trapped herself and became frustrated. 

She sighed but the look on Laf’s face told her she wasn’t getting out of this one. “yes Carm. I met her at the bar on Friday and we hit it off” Laf smiled triumphantly “and what is Carm like?” “Her full name is Carmilla and she is great Laf I’ve never felt like I can talk so openly and easily around someone this fast before” “that sounds great Frosh. Are you gonna see her again?” “oh actually” “don’t tell me you already have a date” Laf was laughing now and Laura held her head high “not at the moment but the one last night was pretty fun” at that Laf’s chin dropped “wait so you already had a date? This girl must be something else” “she really is and she wanted to go out again tonight but it’s a school night” Laura frowned and Laf laughed out loud “you know you sound like a student not a teacher right?” Laura sighed again “yes I know and trust me she noticed but we figured it out. I just need to figure out where I want to take her” “oh so you are going to take her out?” Laura smiled and felt proud “of course I mean she did take me out last time and I definitely want to be there so I want to prove that to her” Laf just smiled at their friend “okay Frosh enough gossip for the night lets actually work now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow people have actually read my work that s amazing! as always please feel free to leave comments and suggestions either here or at my tumblr at editorofmylife


	4. Class Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura decides to have a class discussion and things get confusing

“Okay guys so I said the essay will be due on Wednesday so for today you guys can work together to come up with ideas and to write about” Laura looked around the class and was pleased to see that her students didn’t look annoyed that she gave them the day to themselves. She saw a hand go up in the back of the classroom and she nodded to him “Yeah Ryan?” “uhh no offence Miss H but why are you giving us the day to work on what is usually homework? Like you usually give us cool stuff to do on Mondays” the entire class grumbled at the question but Laura decided to try to stay happy “honestly? I was kinda busy this weekend and I still need to finish grading your summaries. Plus I would rather read well thought out essays” she laughed a little at the end and the class started to get into groups

Laura was sitting at her desk for the rest of the day trying to focus on the rest of her papers. After lunch she started to get a little restless so she decided to take a break from grading and she tried to start a discussion in her class. “so I’m sure you guys have heard that I gave the other classes a free day to work on their ideas and outlines” she paused and waited for the chorus of yeahs to calm down “well I was thinking we have a discussion” the students just looked at her “about anything you want?” that seemed to perk up the class and Laura felt relieved and nervous at the same time.  
Hands raised throughout the classroom and Laura shook her head “these better be good guys” okay she pointed to a student in the middle of the class “did you like high school Miss H?” “it was okay? I guess?” Laura decided she was going to be honest but that didn’t mean she was going to elaborate she pointed to another kid “what did you do in high school?” Laura gritted her teeth a little but answered “umm I was in the A/V club and I made short videos a lot next question” she really hoped these kids would get off the topic of high school. She pointed to a boy in the back “did you break a lot of hearts Miss H?” she rolled her eyes “the heart is a muscle and therefore cannot break” she smirked at the chuckles she got out of the class another student shouted out “that’s a yes” and Laura gave a look that could only be described as a death glare. A girl in the front row who never spoke in class called out “come on just tell us” and Laura was mostly just surprised that she spoke at all.

Laura took a deep breath and thought to herself ‘am I really going to talk about this with my class?’ she always thought about herself as open with her students but she had never been up against a wall like this. She let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding and quickly said “well I wouldn’t call myself a heartbreaker because I was always open about what I wanted but guys would always get attached and yes some told me they loved me but they knew I didn’t like them back so…” the class became silent and a lot of people looked confused and some shocked but Laura didn’t understand why “you guys wanted to know so I told you” one boy in the back of the class raised his hand slowly “I think we all assumed you were a nerd in high school not someone who just uhh… slept around?” the rest of the class nodded and it was Laura’s turn to look shocked “no no no no no I most definitely did not sleep around in high school” another girl called out “but you just said” Laura suddenly understood where everyone got confused “guys I umm I’m gay. That’s why I didn’t like the boys and I was never using them for… that… I was just friends with all of them and they got confused is all” the class nodded back to her and she clapped her hands and said “okay go ahead and put your stuff away the bell will ring any minute”

After that class left the final class of the day shuffled in and Laura decided to go back to her desk and stay quiet for the rest of the day. She got through the rest of the summaries and still had ten minutes to spare before the day ended. She looked around and the class was still talking amongst themselves so she too out her phone and checked her messages. She answered a text from her dad

Dad: Hey laur just checking to make sure you’re still doing well, staying safe and being happy

Laura: Still doing just as well as yesterday dad

Then she opened the messages between her and Carmilla and started to type out a text but second-guessed herself. The bell rang and she shot off a quick “hey” before gathering her things. The class was out the door before she got everything together. She locked the door and headed home.

When Laura got home she changed into some sweats and turned on the TV then checked her messages.

Carm: Hey cutie 

Carm: what’s up

Cupcake: You would not believe what happened to me in class today

She told Carmilla the story of talking to her class and the awkward discussion it turned into

Carm: NO 

Carm: You’re making this up

Carm: Please tell me you’re making this up cupcake

Cupcake: Sadly I’m not

Cupcake: I’ve never felt so uncomfortable in my life like they thought I was jumping from guy to guy

Carm: ewww

Cupcake: so I thought I’d text you and remind myself why I prefer women :p

Carm: I’m honored

Cupcake: so…

Cupcake: I was thinking about that date…

Carm: oh yeah?

Carm: what were you thinking?

Cupcake: We should do it

Carm: well that’s forward

Cupcake: Carm! You know what I meant

Cupcake: we should go on the date

Carm: How’s Friday?

Cupcake: sounds perfect

Cupcake: can I still text you between now and then?

Carm: you better :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly a lot of people have read my work! that's amazing!!! As always I'm open to and encourage comments and critiques (: find me on Tumblr at editorofmylife


	5. Questionable Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura texts with Carm and then has an interesting encounter with a student

All week Laura and Carmilla texted each other back and forth, once they started talking the conversation flowed easily. Neither of them could believe how simple it was between them. Soon enough it was Friday and Laura just had to get through lunch and two more classes then she would be free for the weekend. She spent the last three days grading and reading nonstop in order to make sure she had time for Carm this weekend.

Laura looked up at the clock and realized there was less than five minutes until lunch “go ahead and clean up and get ready for lunch guys” she smiled because her day was moving pretty quickly. The bell rang and all of the students shuffled out of the classroom. Well almost all of them, one girl stayed in her seat and was reading a book. 

“Ali? You okay?” the girl looked up at Laura quickly almost as if she had been scared “uh yeah Miss H. I’m fine. Can I- um can I just stay in here for lunch?” Laura looked her over for a second, no student had ever wanted to stay in for lunch “I promise I won’t bother you” Laura chastised herself for waiting too long to answer and scaring the girl “its not a problem at all Ali, I was probably just going to play on my phone so if you need anything just let me know” she smiled at the girl and turned around when she noticed a tug at the edges of her student’s lips.

Laura scrolled through her tumblr, instagram, and facebook (all private because she was a teacher) then she opened her messages and saw she had a few from Carm

Carm: hey cutie (:

Carm: Whatcha up to?

Carm: fuck you’re teaching huh? Lol forgot

Carm: I’ll umm leave you to that

Laura laughed a little to herself and caught the attention of the girl then she looked back at her phone and bit her tounge.

Cupcake: yes Carm I am a teacher lol

Cupcake: but I’m on lunch rn

Carm: sorry :( 

Carm: Can I text you now?

Cupcake: yeah 

Cupcake: you can text me any time I just wont get back to you that fast

Carm: I can handle that 

Carm: I can handle a lot you know ;) 

This was a new part of their relationship, Carm had always been flirty but now it felt like she wasn’t doing it mindlessly but actually trying to rile Laura up.

Just when Laura was thinking of her witty/flirty reply Ali stood up across the classroom and put her book in her bag “hey Ali you going to lunch?” the girl looked at her slowly “umm well we only have like seven minutes left so I was probably just going to go to my next class” Laura looked up at the clock and she was surprised to see that the girl was right and the hour was basically gone already “oh wow okay well did you eat anything?” Ali looked confused by the question “no… why?” “well everyone should eat something I mean its lunch” the girl looked around and then back to Laura “hey miss H? are you going to be here after school?” Laura didn’t assign homework on Fridays and she never had to stay after school on those days “I can why do you need something?” Ali looked at her shoes then back to her teacher “no no its fine you should get to leave for the weekend as soon as the bell rings” Laura searched the girl’s face before nodding “I’ll be here” with that the girl smiled and walked out the door.

The next few classes went by easily enough all Laura had to do was lecture for half an hour and then handout a quick worksheet that should only take the students fifteen minutes to do. She liked giving them easy work on Fridays because she knew that the students talked to each other most of the period anyway. In the back of her mind all Laura could think about was Ali and what she could possibly want with Laura afterschool. The last bell of the day rung out and Laura told her students to “make good decisions” as they all ran out the door and into the weekend.

Laura waited around for about ten minutes and thought Ali had forgotten about her so she started to pack her things away when she got a text from Carmilla

Carm: What time did we say for tonight?

Laura: Uh how does seven sound? Meet you at the bar?

Carm: Sounds good cutie

As Laura was about to reply Ali walked into the classroom awkwardly. Laura looked up at her and smiled “Ali okay whats up?” the girl started fidgeting nervously and bit her lip. Laura dropped her smile a little at the girl’s obvious discomfort “you’re doing fine in class so its not your grades right? Umm” “are you really gay?” the girl blurted out then looked anywhere but at her teacher. Laura became silent very quickly then asked “why? It doesn’t effect my teaching and it doesn’t effect who I am as a person” the girl looked tired but Laura went on “it is actually none of your business so…” the girl quickly interjected “no miss H I didn’t mean to be so blunt or disrespectful I just…” oh OH laura thought to herself “I think I get it Ali umm are you okay?” she gave Laura a small smile and apologized again. Laura told her it was okay but she wanted to see her on Monday at lunch if she was comfortable with that and Ali agreed. They left the classroom and Laura went home to prepare for her date with Carm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so not a lot happened this chapter but the next one will be better! I just had to set the stage (: as always it is insane to see that people care enough to read another chapter! Comments and suggestions are welcomed and encouraged find me on Tumblr at editorofmylife


	6. Sorry-am I allowed to do that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go on a date and figure out what they are to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its been a few days :( i had to go out of state for a few days and i couldn't find wifi

Laura was already waiting for Carmilla with a beer in hand at one of the tables in the back of the bar. “and here I thought I was early” Carmilla laughed when she sat down opposite of her date “no you are I was just kinda excited? I guess” Carmilla smirked at Laura “well then that makes two of us” 

The night was filled with laughs and drinks and promises about other dates. Laura promised to take Carmilla to the museum she used to visit that was about an hour away and Carmilla promised to take Laura to stargaze in the back of her brother’s pick up truck. Laura was skeptical about the pick up truck aspect but was excited about the prospect of snuggling with Carm under the stars. After about an hour and a half Carmilla excused herself to use the restroom and Laura bought them another round of beers.

When Carmilla came back from the restroom she sat next to Laura instead of across from her. Laura looked at her and shook her head but Carmilla asked “is this okay cutie?” “course it is Carm” and Laura scooted closer while Carmilla put her arm around her. They stayed like that for a while just finishing their drinks and enjoying the company.

When the bartenders called for last call the girls were surprised the night went so quickly. They paid the tab and made their way outside. It was colder than they were expecting and the wind seemed to push Laura closer and closer into Carmilla. Laura had her arms around Carm’s waist under her coat and they stood there for a couple of minutes neither one of them wanting to say goodbye. Laura looked up into Carmilla’s eyes and they started giggling “something wrong cupcake?” “we must look like the lovesick teenagers between classes at my school” Carmilla looked down at how Laura was holding her and realized she was right then she started laughing too. When their eyes met the laughing died down quickly and Carmilla moved her hand from around Laura to push some stray hairs out of her date’s eyes. Laura put her hand gently on Carmilla’s jaw and looked into her eyes silently asking for permission and Carmilla took that as her cue to close the gap between them.

They kissed like that on the sidewalk for a few minutes until Laura had to come up for air. She pushed her forehead up to connect with Carmilla’s to not break the atmosphere around them. Laura looked back into Carm’s eyes “wanna get outta here?” “it is a little cold” “I bet I can warm you up” Carm giggled at Laura’s attempt at a pick up line “smooth cupcake smooth” Laura just smiled and Carmilla continued “but I actually want to do this right if that’s okay with you” Laura’s face fell for a second but she perked right up when she realized she wasn’t being reject but was actually being given much more- she was being given the promise of more. Carmilla noticed the shift in Laura’s smile “trust me I –I want to and I don’t want this night to end but I just want this to be more than just-just THAT” Laura nodded “I don’t want this night to end either” Carmilla bit her lip and looked around “I guess it doesn’t have to right” at this Laura smiled “totally” they kissed again and then walked towards Carmilla’s apartment hand in hand.

They got to the apartment and Laura realized that it was between her own apartment and the high school. She kept this in the back of her mind for future reference and they went inside. The night was filled with talking, laughing and Carmilla teaching Laura to waltz (but that didn’t go over too well as Laura seemed to have two left feet and liked to have at least one of them on top of Carmilla’s at all times). They had such a good time that they didn’t check the time until it was three in the morning.

Laura checked the time and her eyes bulged a little “oh wow I need to get home its like really late like way too late like its actually early but the wrong day oh gosh its late-“ “cupcake calm down” Laura rushed around the apartment and gathered her stuff before Carmilla just said “stay here” “but you said you didn’t want to-“ Carmilla shook her head “first off I said I do want to but I would rather do this right” Laura just smiled and nodded for her to continue “and secondly, I meant sleep. Just sleep here cupcake. It’s way too late for you to walk home plus you’re still a little buzzed and I would be uncomfortable if you left like that” Carmilla was ready to have to plea with Laura but she just said “okay that makes sense” 

Carmilla offered to take the couch but Laura insisted that they both fit on the king sized bed that belonged to Carmilla. They both got in bed and Carmilla worked to stay as close to the edge and as far away from Laura as possible. About twenty minutes later Laura started moving closer to Carmilla and Carmilla move further away afraid she would do something to make Laura uncomfortable in any way. She scooted over one last time and fell to the ground with a thump “Carm! Are you okay?” “yeah yeah cutie don’t worry” Laura looked around and bit her lip “well if you would just cuddle with me this wouldn’t have happened” Carmilla’s mouth hung open “come on Carm get back in bed.

The rest of the night the girls slept like babies cuddled into each other. When the alarm woke them up around ten in the morning they both groaned. Laura opened her eyes and looked at Carm “who sets an alarm on a weekend?” “sorry cutie I have places to be people to see” Laura rolled her eyes and kissed Carmilla good morning “oh-um im sorry am I allowed to do that- I just figured but I shouldn’t have figured that’s rude of me-“ Carmilla shut Laura up with another kiss. “good morning cupcake and yes you are one hundred percent allowed to do that” Laura smiled “good morning”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i appreciate comments and kudos as they really do motivate me to keep writing!


	7. School visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carm visits Laura at work. Laura talks to Ali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys get 2 chapters today because I haven't been able to post :)

The following Monday Carmilla was walking around her apartment and found a stray jacket on her couch. She knew it was Laura’s right away because she never has people over. She had some time so she figured she would take it to the high school at lunch to give it back to Laura and maybe figure out a day to stargaze.

At the high school Laura was waiting for her fourth period to end so she could talk to Ali. She had thought about this conversation all weekend and was still nervous about it. She remembers being in Ali’s position in high school and how awful she felt while she was finding herself. She really just wants to make sure Ali is happy and safe and knows that Laura is there for her. 

The bell rang signaling for students to go to lunch. The kids ran out of the room fast as they always do and Laura smiled remembering how happy a break in her school day used to make her. Soon enough Ali walked into the classroom and Laura felt nervous all over again.

“Hey Ali” “hi miss H how’s it going?” Laura smiled at her student’s attempt at making small talk “it’s going pretty good Ali thanks for asking. But how are you doing?” Ali shrugged and Laura moved around her desk to lean against the front of it hoping to feel like less of an adult and more of a friend to her student. “You know you don’t have to be okay, and you don’t have to understand everything right now” “I know Miss H I just- I just wished I did know” Laura’s heart broke for the student when her voice cracked “trust me I know Ali, I was just where you are now not that long ago” the girl seemed to smile a little at that.

Laura took this as an opening and went with it “when I was a sophomore all I wanted to do was go on a date with this girl that was a junior at the time” Ali seemed a little taken aback by the amount of personal information that her teacher was revealing “but sadly she was straight and I made a complete fool of myself” “yeah?” Laura laughed at the memory “oh yeah it was bad” Ali smiled a little at this “what happened?” Laura thought about lying but decided that if she expected Ali to talk to her she had to at least be honest “I asked her to prom… in front of her secret boyfriend” “ouch” Laura’s face turned sour at the memory “yeah it sucked… a lot of those memories from when I was first discovering myself did” she saw her student’s face turn and she quickly added on “but now everything is better, so so much better”

As if on cue Laura’s classroom door opened and Carmilla walked in. She saw the student and Laura talking “oh um should I come back?” “Carm? How’d you find me?” Carmilla looked between the student and Laura and realized they were having a heart to heart by the puffiness in the younger girl’s eyes “oh I just asked the lady in the front office for a Laura and she pointed me t room 307” Carmilla realized how creepy that must have sounded and added “but I can leave! Its not a problem, I can see you are busy” Laura looked between Ali and Carmilla and smiled “no actually come here there is someone I want you to meet” 

Carmilla walked towards them hesitantly then looked at Laura when she started talking “Ali remember how I said everything is better now?” the girl nodded “well this is why. Ali this is Carmilla, Carmilla meet one of my students Ali” They smiled and said hi to each other and Ali looked at Laura “yeah I can see” Laura laughed “hey eyes off” “yeah yeah teach I’ll see you tomorrow” Laura smiled and said “have a good lunch Ali” as the girl left.

Carmilla smiled a little bit “what was that about?” “oh just helping out a student you know the usual” Carmilla eyed Laura “cupcake I don’t think telling a student ‘eyes off’ is the usual” Laura laughed “okay yeah shes just going through some stuff and I told her that everything will get better” realization hit Carmilla “ah some stuff- got it” Laura just nodded “well then I’m happy I didn’t give this to you while she was here then” Carmilla pulled out Laura’s sweater out of her bag and Laura laughed “yeah that probably would have been awkward”

Carmilla looked at Laura and asked “so I make life better huh?” Laura smiled “oh don’t go getting a big head or anything” Carmilla just smiled and shook her head. Laura took the opportunity to close the gap between them and plant a lingering kiss on Carm’s smile. “wow if that’s the reward I’ll come visit you more often” Laura giggled and kissed her again.

They talked for a while about possibly going stargazing that weekend and Carmilla said she would ask her brother if she could borrow his truck. Soon after Carmilla checked the time and saw that lunch was about to end “oh I’d better get out of here before you have a bunch of students questioning me” they both laughed at the joke and Laura kissed Carmilla goodbye. The bell rang and students started to slowly trickle in. Laura taught the last two periods of the day with a smile painted on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos mean more than you may know!! find me on Tumblr at editorofmylife


	8. Distance Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla finally sees Laura's apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry I haven't posted in a while... I haven't had too much motivation to write lately :(

A few days passed and the girls were both incredibly busy in their respective lives but they managed to text throughout the day and well into the nights. By Thursday Laura and Carmilla had already made plans to meet up and hang out on Saturday night to go stargazing in Carmilla’s brother’s pick up.   
That night Laura decided she couldn’t wait to see Carm so she decided to text her.

Cupcake: You busy?

Carm: Not really why?

Cupcake: I just kinda miss you

Carm: What’s your address?

Cupcake: Why?

Carm: I want to TP your house

Cupcake: Well that would be a little difficult seeing as I live in an apartment

Carm: don’t doubt my TP skills

Carm: …that sounded weird

Carm: just send me the address cupcake

Laura sent her the address and Carmilla stopped texting her. Laura didn’t know what to think and was really confused as to why Carmilla stopped texting all of the sudden.

An episode of Doctor Who later Laura heard a knock on her door. She wondered who it could be because only people who lived in the building could get to this point without buzzing her. When she opened the door she was meet with a smiling Carmilla carrying a pizza and a six-pack of beer. “Carm? How did you get up here? Is that pizza? Why did you bring beer? Wait…” “wait is right sweetheart. Let me in so I could put these things down?” Laura wordlessly opened the door more and stepped out of the way. She watched the swish of Carmilla’s hips as she walked passed her and put the food and beer on the table. Laura shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head and smiled when Carm turned around to face her. Carmilla smiled a wicked grin “Can I show you something?” Laura swallowed hard but nodded nonetheless. Carmilla grabbed the girl’s hand in hers and ran out the door.

All of the sudden Laura was running up the stairs down the hallway and was starting to run out of breath. She was confused but the feeling of Carmilla’s hand intertwined with hers made her feel safe and content. All of the sudden they were running down a new hallway that looked identical to the one Laura lived on. Then they stopped or rather Carmilla stopped and Laura fell into her back. “whoa there why did we stop? Or better yet why did we start?” Carmilla smiled and grabbed the doorknob that was right in front of them. Laura watched her as she started to open the door “Carm what are you doing?” Laura started to look back and forth while Carmilla just chuckled. She opened the door “Welcome to my apartment Cupcake” 

They talked about how it was crazy that neither of them ever saw the other while they lived in the same building. Carmilla explained how she just moved in a couple of months ago so she didn’t think it was that weird. They ended up going back down the three flights of stairs and back into Laura’s apartment. They got down plates and napkins and grabbed some pizza and beer. 

“okay cupcake where do you wanna sit?” Laura looked around and bit her lip. The kitchen was a mess and the TVin the living room was busted. “wanna sit on the floor and use the coffee table?” Laura chuckled at herself “sounds good cutie” Laura’s head snapped up “wait no no I can clean off the kitchen table” Carmilla was already sitting with her feet under her on he carpet “its fine cutie just sit down before the pizza gets cold and the beer gets hot” Laura did as she was told and sat opposite of her date.

They ended up talking long into the night as usual. They finished off the beers and pizza before they even realized they were running low. “wow that was fast” Laura said after she got up to grab more pizza “not really its been three hours cupcake” Laura’s eyes went wide and Carmilla laughed “three hours?!?! How did that happen?” “well when you talk and eat and drink sometimes time passes” Laura shoved Carm’s shoulder and jokingly glared at the girl. Carmilla scooted back so her back was against the couch behind her and she sighed feeling how much pizza she just ate. 

Laura looked at the girl and walked over to her “getting comfy?” Carmilla smirked sarcastically “oh yeah this is great” Laura laughed at the girl who was rubbing her belly. She sat down next to her and they talked about their weeks and the plan for the weekend stargazing. After a while Laura got up and grabbed a water bottle for both of them to share in hopes of relieving the hangover before she got one. 

When Laura came back into the room she looked around and decided she didn’t want to just sit on the floor any more. She straddled Carmilla and smiled down at the surprised girl. “uhh hey there cupcake whatcha up to?” Laura just smiled and brought her face closer to the dark haired girl’s lips. She left a little bit of space between them so Carmilla could have an out if she wanted it. Carmilla closed the gap almost instantly and they started to kiss heavily. After a couple of minutes Carmilla came up for air and Laura smiled at her “I know you aren’t ready for more and I want you to know that I am completely okay with that and I’m happy you care so much about me” Carmilla cut her off “Cupcake where are you going with this?” “Can we just spend the night kissing? Would that be okay? Or is that totally middle school of me?” Carmilla just smiled and closed the gap between them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! it helps me write when I know people are reading (: Also any questions are always fun to answer! Find me on Tumblr at editorofmylife (: thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at http://editorofmylife.tumblr.com to talk about the fandom or this fic


End file.
